Deja Vu
by cookiebee
Summary: Sweden. Home of So Yi Jeong's lustful dreams of no other than most drop dead gorgeous woman on the earth. Chu Ga Eul. Korea. Where all his dreams come true. EXACTLY AS HE DREAMT IT.


I choked on my wine and the rest of the F4, Jan Di, and Jae Kyung looked at me with suspicious eyes. At least I could feel their eyes boring into me, especially the girls, but I wasn't paying attention to that. My eyes were glued on a goddess, or at least someone that was generously created by God. How in the world did Chu Ga Eul get sexy after four years, I still can't wrap my thoughts around. Not like I was complaining. No, definitely not.

I just came back from Sweden and just as I promised I was going to see her first, and true to that I hurried to the school she was teaching at. When I stepped in the classroom she didn't seem to notice me, so I stood near the door watching her instruct the class. She had to be the most beautifully innocent I had ever seen, simply teaching young children how to mold clay.

"Is that a grape?" she asked, with a bright smile on her face, but I could tell she had some frown lines because she wasn't actually sure if it was a grape or not. I'm the professional I still can't figure it out.

"You're still putting too much pressure on your hand," I said, and all eyes turned to me. I was used to the attention, but the atmosphere was so tense, even the kids stopped molding the clay and turned to wonder who the handsome man in the room was. Yes, they were probably thinking that. Don't doubt it.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…" she said softly as if she couldn't really believe I was really there.

"Hello…" I said with the same reverence and she smiled as if she confirmed that I was actually standing in front of her. We were starring at each other for a while until a young voice stood out.

"Who are you? Are you teacher's boyfriend?" asked a little boy, and before I could answer a girl stood up and started shooting questions non-stop. Goodness, kids, when I have my own, I'm making sure Ga Eul doesn't spoil them. Wait, I'm thinking way to far ahead of myself.

"Ahjussi, did you come from overseas by any chance?"

First of all, I'm not that old. I'm still young enough to be called oppa.

"Oh, how did you know?" I asked. Even though she was rude, misters weren't.

"Then, did you come from Sweden?"

Who was telling this girl about my whereabouts? I don't remember it being broad casted on TV.

"Little Agassi, you sure are amazing."

Just through the term right back at her. Serves her right for calling me an Ahjussi.

"Then you're him! Our teacher said her boyfriend was there-"

I saw Ga Eul's eyes widen and she quickly clamped her hands over the girl's mouth.

"Aish…you're not supposed to tell him…" she said to the girl and gave me a slight smile, obviously embarrassed. I flashed a smile back, truly sincere. Of course, only Ga Eul would confide her secrets to six year olds. Her innocence was her charm and I truly had fallen.

After class was over I walked with her to the direction of her house, turning down my offer to drive her there. I actually didn't mind leaving my car there, which was an obviously sign to me I was whipped. I sneakily found my way to her hand and intertwined them with mine. She was blooming red and I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"Yah, look at your face. You look like a tomato too!" which was true, but that's not the point. Let's steer clear away from that. We talked along the way, our hands swinging at out sides, eventually reaching her house. I lingered for a while, not wanting to let go of her hand. "We're having a welcome back party for Jun Pyo and me after Jun Pyo's _grand_ proposal," I told her, emphasizing on grand, because I knew Jun Pyo wasn't the best at professing his love. "You're coming right?" I gently caressed her hand and she looked at me quite quizzical.

"I'm not sure…" she said and attempted to release my grip from her, but I held tightly and pulled her close.

"What do you mean, I'm not sure?" I said dangerously close to her. I could have kissed her then and there, the tension was perfect for a quick kiss, and I was really prepping to give her one, when I felt her lips brush lightly against mine.

"I mean it's going to be a surprise," she whispered and my hand went slack against my side as she walked away from my side, turned her keys in the slot and opened the door. Before she was away from sight she turned around and flashed a smile. "Bye, sunbae," she said and the door closed.

"Wha-" I couldn't even speak. When did Ga Eul get so bold, and exactly when did a country bumpkin give me a hard on? Then again, the whole time in Sweden I was celibate and Woo Bin thought that I had gone crazy.

"Did the Casanova lose his touch? Your 5 second kill didn't work on any Swedish girls?" He had asked me once when we were having a video chat.

"I did not lose my touch," I said, "I just didn't use my 5 second kill on any Swedish girls." I'm sure my smiles got their hearts beating twice as fast, but it's not like I care, I was to busy becoming a better man for…

"Oh God, so this is what it is," Woo Bin said exasperatedly.

"What?" I asked feigning innocence.

"The Oh So Famous Casanova has become an ex-Casanova, because he's fucking whipped." Woo Bin looked at me like he had lost faith.

"Okay, what ever you say, it's not like I have a girlfriend that I would be whipped." It's true. I don't have a girlfriend…yet.

"Yo. Earth to So Yi Jeong. Stop thinking about Chu Ga Eul while we're video chatting." He complained, as usual. " You know what, I'll just leave you to your day dreams, bye man." The connecting ended and I was left with a black box in the corner of my desktop screen. Not like I noticed, I had already heeded Woo Bin's words and started day dreaming. There was Ga Eul in a sheer black dress, hugging her body in all the right places. Her hair was in flowing curls, with the most natural makeup on, all paired with daring heels on. Yeah, I know. Impossible, but a man can dream, can't he?

Deja Vu, much?

Here we were in the newly relocated F4 Lounge (Jun Pyo said he was truthfully getting sick everytime he saw the Shinhwa building; learning was over, he believed,) and I was trying my best to not have a hard on in front of everybody. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her and I swear it must have been a curse from God that she was wearing the exact replica of what she was wearing in my dream two years ago. If I can serve my memory right, by the end of that day dream her clothes had magically disappeared. I can also remember her moaning my name and-

Woo Bin nudged me on the side and I turned to look at him and he gave me a glare of warning. "Yi Jeong, aren't you going to greet Ga Eul-yang?" He questioned and I looked back at Ga Eul. She was standing nervously next to Jan Di and Jae Kyung who immediately rushed to greet her when she came in. Her cheeks were madly red and then she said it.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

"Ga Eul," I said and I came closer for a hug and wrapped my arms around her. Oh Father in Heaven, it was backless. Was that in the dream as well? "This wasn't the surprise I was expecting," I whispered in her ear.

"That's why it's called a surprise," she whispered and she gently pushed me away. When we separated from our hug, she hugged the rest of the F4 and then sat respectively in between Jae Kyung and I. If that wasn't torture I didn't know what was, every few seconds of so, her bare leg would rub against mine. Whatever they were talking about I don't remember. I did respond sometimes answering things like "oh really", "gosh how clueless can you get, Gu Jun Pyo", and maybe laughing when a joke was tossed or a funny moment was remembered. Other than that, I was possibly more quiet than Yoon Ji Hoo, and he was sleeping, so much for a welcoming me back from Sweden.

You know what's really welcoming though? Ga Eul's voice. When did Ga Eul's voice tempt me so much as if she was a femme fatale? I swear, she must have been a Siren in her past life and in that past life I was probably the helpless Sailor who was so ever drawn to the luscious melody that she would sing. It was getting hard for me to just sit there so I excused myself to the restroom. It wasn't left without a smirk from Woo Bin who immediately sat next to Ga Eul after I left. I threw a glare, but he feigned innocence and gave a smile. Once I got out of the restroom, I was going to punch that smile off his face.

However, once I stepped inside the four walls of the restroom I leaned myself against the door and unbuckled my pants hoping for a quick release. I wrapped my hands around my erection and started imagining Ga Eul on top of me on my bed. She was wearing a large button down shirt (I'm going to assume it's mine), and I started to unbutton the shirt slowly as she rode on my hard on. Once it was fully off I turned her around and started thrusting, her hips bucked against mine.

"Oh, Yi Jeong-ah…" her voice ringing in my ear. Her moans we non-stop and I could tell she was reaching her peak, or more like I was. I started thrusting faster and harder, and she was squirming under me.

"YI JEONG!" she shouted and we both hit our orgasms. I swear I was in euphoria.

I then opened my eyes and adjusted to my surroundings, realizing that I was still inside the F4 lounge restroom. I did my best to clean up after to myself, but who was I kidding, all of the F4 masturbated in here. It wasn't a secret. I stepped out and was surprised to see a single light and Ga Eul still sitting in her seat.

"Ga Eul-yang?" I asked and she looked up at me and smiled. "Where is everyone?"

"They all left. Jae Kyung was really drunk and Woo Bin escorted her, Jun Pyo dragged Jan Di who knows where, and Ji Hoo realized everyone was leaving, so he left as well saying he needed to sleep."

"And you're still here, because…"

"Well, of course you're bringing me home," she said and she stood up, walking towards the exit.

"Who said I was going to drop you off?" I questioned, even though I knew I was going to do it anyways. She then walked to me and stood dangerously close wrapping her arms around my neck. She gave me a soft kiss, and looked at me, as if she was waiting. She needed not to wait any longer, I quickly covered her lips with mine and we started engaging in a kiss. A few seconds in a brushed my tongue against her lips and she gasped. and I slipped my tough in her mouth. We were soon moaning from the contact of tongue against tongue and out tongues continued to mate against each other. Eventually we ran out of breath and I rested my forehead on hers our eyes looking into each others, and only heavy breathing was heard.

"So…are you dropping me off?" she asked and I laughed.

"Damn right, I'm dropping you off," I said my voice still out of breath. I picked her up from her feet, eliciting a squeal from her and carried her out of the lounge, out into the street and into my car.

As soon as I brought the car to life, I quickly sped off and went the direction opposite of Ga Eul's house. She figured out soon enough, and quickly questioned my actions.

"Yi Jeong-ah, where are we going?" she complained, "my house is the other way."

I tried my best to calm myself down and started off with my request.

"Ga Eul-ah, has anyone told you that they want you?" I asked, trying to stop myself from stopping the car at a curb and taking her right there.

"Want me?" she asked, "exactly what are you talking about sunbae?" I felt her hand trail along my arm then traveling down my leg, caressing it gently, hiking up my sensitivity. Oh god, she was playing the game now. When? When did she turn in to a minx? "I miss you a lot, sunbae," she said, speaking as if she was totally oblivious of the situation she was causing. "Four years is a long time, and it makes me wonder, does sunbae miss me too?" She leaned in closer. "Drive faster." I had no qualms about that, and immediately pressed harder on the gas pedal, police officers be damned.

Eventually I reached my house and walked fast paces to the door. I threw the car keys to the butler standing in front of the door. "Park it," I said and I quickly brought Ga Eul into the house. She stood still staring at the surroundings and I sighed. "Ga Eul, are you forgetting something?" I asked and I had already started taking off my jacket and tie. I had started to unbutton my shirt when Ga Eul quickly came up to me and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I've always wanted to do this," she said as she started to unbutton the shirt. I quickly took her lips and engaged in a kiss. Moans echoed in the area as I held her close feeling her back and her arms roaming my torso. After the kiss ended we were both heavily panting. "Room?" I asked still trying to catch my breath. She nodded her head furiously and linked her fingers within the belt loops of my pants. "Now." Demanding Ga Eul was hot; I was missing a lot while I was in Sweden. When we did reach my room, I had quickly slammed the door shut and turned to the direction to where Ga Eul. She was sitting on my bed, really quiet, when it hit me. Ga Eul was still the girl I knew she was, the caring one, the believer of soul mates, the one that knew me so well that I had willingly gave my heart to her. I walked to the bed and sat next to her. She looked down at the hands on her lap, as if she just had a reality check. If she was regretting to come with me, I wasn't sure. To reassure my own self I gently took her hand and slowly moved it across my cheek, my eyes closing.

"I miss you," I said, opening my eyes and saw her face stricken with utter shock. "I missed you so much that, well, my body was really happy…" God, that was the most awkward conversation I've ever had with a girl, did she even get the message, I wasn't even sure at that time.

Her hand which was still in mine, wrapped around it, and she squeezed it lightly. "Yi Jeong, you're not the only functioning human in this room." My eyes had widened and I turned to face her properly. Was she saying what I thought she was? Her actions overwhelmed me and I couldn't help but ask her the question I've been wanting to ask all evening.

"When did you, Chu Ga Eul, get so bold and sexy?" I had moved an inch close to her.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she had asked, and she too had leaned her face right in front of mine.

"Yes," I said, and immediately I captured her mouth once again for the night. She has such soft lips that I almost melted.. Thank God we were sitting down. I kissed her gently and slowly as both of my hands we tightly on her waist. When I licked her lower lip she gasped and opened her mouth from the sensation and I wasted no time in rolling my tongue against her. Moans were escaping from her mouth as our tongues were mating each other. We kept on kissing and my hands had moved from her waist to her hair, becoming ever so tangled in them. A few moments later she was straddling me and my hands started to trail up her arms and up her shoulders pulling off the delicate shoulder straps of her dress. It dropped to her waist and I broke the kiss to look at her and then showered kisses on her face, throat, and shoulder. I could feel her shudder and her hands roamed around my torso. She then broke the kiss and stood up, making the dress fall to the floor, and I couldn't stand how I felt when her warmth was away from me. Mindlessly I stood up along with her and took her lips again. She had quickly removed the belt and pulled the pants down as I had unclasped her bra and threw it somewhere. A bit too eager, our clothes were off in less than ten seconds, but then again, I wasn't actually counting.

I gently picked her up and placed her on the bed and hovered over her. "You are just so beautiful," I told her and she turned to not look me in the eyes. All though she had grown, she was still shy as ever. I held her chin delicately and turned her to face me. I then began to shower her face with soft kisses; lining her jaw, going down her neck and continued to travel down her abdomen. I unconsciously began to grin as I traveled downwards.

"Oh God, Yi Jeong!" she said gasping when I had managed to slip my tongue into her. I should have known she would have tasted good too. Damn, I can't believe it took me this long to make this goddess mine. She was wriggling under me; lifting her hips higher and her legs wider so I could have more access to her. Her addictive aphrodisiac scent cause my carnal needs to be at an all time high. Soon enough her breathing became increasingly shallow and her moans and pants were music to my ears.

"YI JEONG-AH!" I smirked as I continued to lick her clean. There it was. That orgasmic scream of my name coming from her mouth. When I had finished I crawled closer to her and gave her a smile. She gave me a smile back and lifted her hand to play with a fringe of my hair. "That was amazing," she said amazing and I kissed the back of her hand.

"Really?" I asked and she slowly nodded still looking glazed. "Good," and I lowered myself to whisper in her ear, "because we're not done," and I immediately started to suck on her neck. She voiced a sound of excitement and thrill mixed with moans as my hands began to pay attention to her aroused breast.

"Yi Jeong-ah, please." Complying with her pleas I positioned myself to enter her and gave her a kiss assuring her that everything was going to be okay. I suddenly felt a soar of possessiveness over her. She was giving me everything and in return I would protect her for the rest of our lives. I swore on it. Her eyes shut close and tightened when I began to enter her and I held her tight to comfort her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her worriedly and she looked at me; her eyes dropping small drops of tears. She nodded and gave me a soft kiss. I then began to slowly move within her waiting for her to adjust to my length. I was rewarded with a moan and Ga Eul bucking her hips towards mine. Eventually Ga Eul had wrapped her legs around my waist and I held tight on my waist as her nails dug into my back. As our bodies created a dance of love we had both landed ourselves into a land of pure bliss and euphoria as our bodies rocked against each other. When we had finally hit our point and called out each other's names we were left spent and satisfied.

"Ga Eul-yang?" I asked after a while. I was holding onto her tightly as she snuggled onto my chest.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing…just…would you believe if I told you I dreamed of this night in full detail? Your dress, what you would say…everything?"

"What?"

"It's okay," I said and I pulled her closer.

"Yi Jeong-sunbae…"

"Yeah…"

"Did the dream end like this?" She took my hand and intertwined it with hers.

"No," I said, "the dream ended with me telling you I love you." I paused and gave her a kiss.

"I love you."

* * *

"OH MY GOD GA EUL THIS IS NOT FAIR!" I shouted as I struggled to break free from the ropes tying me down to the bed. There she was on top me wearing my dress shirt, riding me. This was not part of my day dream in the F4 lounge. I was not tied to the bed in that dream. Damn it, I guess it's not deja vu after all.

"Be a good boy, young master So," she whispered into my ear and I attempted to lift up my head but was forced back down. I cursed as I watched her body roll on top of me.

"COME ON GA EUL. AT LEAST TAKE OFF THE SHIRT!"


End file.
